


【精靈寶可夢】I don't love you anymore（赤綠）

by Graybi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 精靈寶可夢
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, 產子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: ABO。未成年產子涉及赤紅 alpha青綠 omega
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤紅 X 青綠, 赤綠
Kudos: 4





	【精靈寶可夢】I don't love you anymore（赤綠）

**Author's Note:**

> ***未成年產子涉及***  
> ***未成年產子涉及***  
> ***未成年產子涉及***
> 
> 試試新的寫作手法  
> 然後看不太出來
> 
> 試試新風格  
> 然後還是那個啞巴赤紅及胃痛劇情……
> 
> 只會寫胃痛文的我表示很抱歉（自我嫌棄中

1.

朗日總算睡著了，不得不放下手上工作，抱住他安撫了快一小時的青綠不著痕跡地吐了口氣。這孩子和適應力強的妹妹不同，一直很是認床，儘管菊老闆沒在飯店設施上得過且過也一樣。在青綠要把兒子放回床上時，房間的門被敲響。敲擊聲好小好小，像是在觀察洞外是否安全的小拉達般小心翼翼。假若兩個孩子醒著，青綠不認為自己能聽到來訪者的示意。他兩個小孩睡著後都不容易醒過來，這令他的育兒生活輕鬆了不少。  
「請進。」  
他說得同樣小聲，懷中的朗月睡得安穩，床上的美月更是已變成橫著睡的姿勢。

五歲的孩子多少有點沉，青綠把朗日放回床上，替熟睡多時的美月擺正姿勢，再輕柔地為他倆拉好被子。在他做好一切的時候，門還是沒打開。雖然來者有機會以為他已入睡而離開，但基於禮貌，青綠還是決定開門看看。

門被打開，仍站在其後的來訪者沒對上他的視線，但已足以令青綠腦中一時只餘空白。他和來訪者站在原地，彼此都一言不發，他看著他，他卻沒看向他。

沉默如藏身深海中的美納斯般在他倆之間洄游。

2.

那天是個滿月夜。赤紅突然到訪他的道館，然後只說了三個字︰我輸了。

花了點時間才反應過來的青綠緩緩釋出自己的訊息素，誘惑因為自己的自尊而變得生疏的兒時友人。

赤紅自小對人們就很是淡漠，他對誰都恭敬有禮，但也僅只如此。花子阿姨曾帶他到醫院作詳細檢查，檢查結果是赤紅的戰鬥本能較一般Alpha高出很多，這使他在人際關係方面要比其他人弱，然而尚遠不到需要治療的水平，畢竟日常生活必須的交流他還是能好好應對，只是要加強發情期的相關教育，因為這種alpha一般會更容易受訊息素影響。青綠後來到卡洛斯念書時也遇過幾個這樣的人，有alpha、有beta、連omega都有。那時他才知道有這種狀況的人並不稀少，只要自小好好教育，長大後亦能和"正常人"一樣生活，甚至成家。  
"妳才沒有不正常！"  
他對為自己詳細解釋的莎莉娜激動表示，他猛然站起的動作把女孩嚇得一愣。  
"謝謝。"  
青綠沒忘記過莎莉娜道謝時的笑容，也沒忘記過當下的心疼。為什麼大家可以接受不同寶可夢有不同個性，但不能接受人們也是如此？人比寶可夢複雜多了，偏向不好的那方面就是。

3.

誘惑赤紅時，青綠就很是清楚自己的行為會產生什麼樣的結果。他只是沒想到自己會就這樣懷孕而已。

原以為遲遲沒來的發情期是因為自己對抑制劑產生了耐藥性，怎料到相熟研究所做完調藥的例行檢查後，醫生給出他已懷孕六周的診斷，並告訴他最近的渴睡是懷孕早期的症狀而不完全是疲勞引起。

他懷孕的消息在家中引起風暴，主因是他表示並不知道經手人是誰。爺爺因此氣瘋了，還給了他一個足以留下紅痕的巴掌。然而，往後的路上家裡沒給他獨自面對過。

4.

二人在原地對立良久。  
「你要進來嗎？」  
青綠先一步說話，赤紅點點頭，還是沒看他一眼。

進了房間後，赤紅站在通往門前的小廊盡頭，離得遠遠地盯住熟睡中的朗日和美月。  
「你可以走近一點，他倆不容易醒來。」  
赤紅轉身看向他，點點頭後，走到床邊靠近美月的一側。  
「女孩是美月，男孩是朗日。」  
「兩個應該都是alpha。」  
青綠走到床的另一側，平靜地解釋。他不擔心赤紅會想帶走孩子，對方不是這種個性。對他的說明，赤紅點點頭當是回應。熟睡中的美月踢了踢被子，無意識揮舞的拳頭錘到哥哥臉上，朗日皺了皺眉，但沒醒過來。

青綠自小便是團體中突出的一群，他原以為那天自己只是出於幼稚的報復心態，想要享受一下令對所有人都冷漠的赤紅因自己產生情緒起伏的優越感而已。然而懷上對方的血脈後，他發現自己實際想要的是一個證明，證明自己在對方的人際網絡是獨特的。他開始明白為什麼人們希望他們變得"正常"，因為誰都不願意重視的人認為自己和其他所有人一樣，毫無特別之處。他不確定這是不是愛情，也許曾經是，但經歷五年育兒生涯後，就再也不是了。他不知道赤紅知道些什麼，但從未想過和對方一起養育孩子的他不打算自行透露任何資料。

赤紅低頭盯住孩子們，看不清當中有什麼心思。青綠坐到床緣為孩子們拉拉被子。

5.

半晌，赤紅轉身走向小廊。知道他打算離去的青綠站起跟上，打算盡禮儀地為他開門。赤紅在門前停下，看向手剛握上門把的青綠。

二人就這樣凝望著彼此。

那個晚上赤紅沒有標記他，所以二人間並無連繫。赤紅沒有刻意散發訊息素，然而，青綠還未開始新一輪發情期的腺體卻開始發生騷動，他仿佛回到了那個晚上。  
「赤紅……」  
他搞不清楚自己的目的，只知道自己說後就被吻住。omega環住孩子的父親，因為肉慾而散發出甜膩的訊息素。孩子父親冷冽的訊息素使他顫抖，使他濕潤，使他沉醉。他的乳首在衣服下挺立，性器在兩腿間揚起，後穴在股間張合。他本能地渴望著安慰，而alpha本能地給予他滿足。

赤紅把他壓在牆上操幹。顧慮到孩子，青綠緊咬住下唇不給自己漏出一點聲音。因為動作關係，赤紅每下都深入他的體內，刺激著他的敏感點，刺激著他的生殖腔口。在他的生殖腔湧出一輪新的潤滑液時，赤紅俯前靠近他的頸側。  
「不要標記我。」  
意識到他想幹嘛的青綠連忙按住自己的腺體。一如那個晚上，赤紅沒任何堅持地轉向他的肩膀。

二人都高潮過後，alpha小心地把omega放到地上。青綠背靠住牆壁喘息，肩膀處在空調吹來一陣冷風後傳來刺感，是赤紅剛才造成的傷口。在漫長的演化中，噬咬已成為了alpha的一種本能。

遇上極致的難過時，自己是對方第一個找的傾訴對象難道不夠證明嗎？如果這也不夠，沒被標記，沒被成結呢？  
"醫生說這孩子不是不會愛，只是不懂表達而已。"  
"其實我懂是懂喇，只是大家好像都不理解我的表示方式……"  
花子阿姨和莎莉娜的話在腦中響起。自己還真是做了件蠢事，青綠苦笑，不過他很感恩上天給自己誕下及養育朗日和美月兩個孩子的機會。在溫暖的懷抱中調整成舒適的姿勢後，青綠在表面冷冽、底下沉穩，令人聯想到山中雪松的訊息素圍繞下沉沉睡去。


End file.
